


Chaotic Valentine's Day After

by kimjibyung



Series: Chaotic Loving [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Chaos, Kris tripping over everything, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Junmyeon runs into a familiar assassin in the department store... quite literally.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Chaotic Loving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Chaotic Valentine's Day After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Thankful Chaos. 
> 
> /unedited

This wasn’t how today was supposed to play out. At least, it wasn’t what Junmyeon had in mind when he first woke up that day. Nowhere on his schedule did he have running into the assassin that had been hired to kill him last ear, but the man’s coat sleeve catching on one of the store shelves and sending him into Junmyeon was something that the Universe decided to allow to happen.

Luckily the two didn’t end up getting sent to the floor, Junmyeon was sturdier than he looked, so he easily caught Kris. The man’s elbow still hurt where it dug into his stomach where Kris had tried to brace himself from meeting the floor. Junmyeon didn’t know if he was more surprised by the collision or the person that collided with him.

“Sorry about that,” Kris mumbled after he was back on his feet, upright. He eyed the way that Junmyeon was rubbing his stomach where his elbow had dug into it. “You okay?”

Junmyeon nodded, “I’m good… you’re a walking hazard, aren’t you, Kris?”

Kris’s cheeks tinted at that, but he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze down, “Wasn’t my fault the shelf caught my coat.” His gaze moved to the store basket in Junmyeon’s grip, “Catching up on the Valentine’s Day discounts?”

Junmyeon glanced down at the items in his basket. There was the chocolates that were fifty percent off, the chocolate strawberries that were only thirty percent off, and then the dozen of red roses that was only ten percent off. The roses still looked healthy too. It wasn’t much of a discount, but better than full price, if he was just going to be celebrating himself the day after the day for lovers.

He shrugged, eyeing Kris’s basket, seeing that it wasn’t much different than his own. Although the taller man had been lucky enough to grab one of the last bottles of the pink champagne that was marked down. Lucky bastard.

“Looks like you’re racking up on the discounts too,” Junmyeon almost wanted to coo at the sight of the tiny pink teddy bear that was in the basket too. An odd sight to see when he knew who the man was that was carrying the basket.

Kris looked down at his basket, “Who can resist a sale?”

Junmyeon couldn’t disagree with that sentiment. And since he was here with Kris in the department store, on the day after Valentine’s Day, it was already telling that the assassin must’ve been single too. Why would he be here, racking up on discounts, if he had already bought the items for a significant other for the holiday?

“How did you manage finding the pink champagne though? The stand was vacant when I passed it earlier,” Junmyeon’s gaze lingered on the bottle, mouth watering slightly.

Kris’s face slightly paled at that question, confusing Junmyeon by the reaction, but then the man’s voice lowered as he leaned forward to the shorter male, “I’ve been here since the early morning, taking care of some… _business_ ,” then leaned back, voice returning to its normal tone, “and snatched it up then.”

That explanation had many scenarios going through Junmyeon’s head, wondering who that Kris had killed and when and how and why was his mission in a department store?

“By the way, are you almost finished with the shopping?” Kris questioned. “The main subject of my job is supposed to be coming in soon and I don’t want to stick around for what happens after.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows almost met his hairline at that. He supposed he was finished… and if he trusted Kris’s word, he figured he didn’t want to be caught up in whatever was going to go down when this subject came in.

“I guess so.”

The two made it up to the counter to pay for their items separately, then on the way out of the store, Junmyeon was about to part ways with the man when Kris popped a question that had him pausing.

“Can I bribe you to keep quiet about that in there with some of the pink champagne?”

And who was Junmyeon to refuse that?

That’s how the two ended up on Junmyeon’s couch, two glasses of the champagne downed, snacking on the chocolates, and after Junmyeon felt a little tipsy, he started feeding Kris the chocolate strawberries. Some of the red and pink candles that Kris had bought were lit on the coffee table while the little pink teddy sat in the middle of the table. Embroidered on its stomach was ‘XOXO’.

“Do you ever clean up your shoes at the front door?” Kris asked as he chewed the bite of the chocolate strawberry that Junmyeon just gave him.

Junmyeon stared at him with half-lidded eyes, gaze lingering on those lips as they moved from Kris’s chewing, “No… it was funny watching you trip over them.”

Kris grunted at that, swallowing the bite, “If I come over more, your doorway will definitely be the death of me.” He shuddered at the memory of the fall from Thanksgiving, his palms still hurt where they met the floor, and then his knee from later on that night.

Humming softly, Junmyeon laughed, bringing up another strawberry to Kris’s lips, “If you bring champagne when you come over, I might clear a path for you.”

Kris saw the way that Junmyeon’s darkened as he opened his mouth for the strawberry, he knew that the shorter male was well on his way to getting tipsy with his fourth glass of the champagne now. He closed his mouth over the tip of the strawberry, teeth sinking into the chocolate and the juice of the fruit almost burst into his mouth. Junmyeon pulled the rest of the strawberry back as Kris started chewing the bit, and ate the rest of the strawberry.

“Mmmm,” Junmyeon moaned, “Valentine’s Day always has the best sweets.”

“Eh, it’s not bad,” Kris did like the chocolate covered strawberries, the sweetness of the chocolate and the slight sourness of the strawberry blended nicely. And he liked the pink teddy bear, he wished he could’ve found more plushies. But when he looked back over at Junmyeon, seeing the way the man’s eyes were closed in bliss as he chewed quietly on the strawberry, his head tilted back against the couch, maybe Valentine’s Day did have _some_ of the best sweets. Or the day after.

“So why hasn’t the clumsy assassin got a beloved to share the holiday with?” Junmyeon asked, eyes still closed, head still tilted back against the couch, almost as if he were trying to sleep.

Kris took a sip of his glass of the champagne, it was still his second glass, “Hard to have relations with someone with the profession I have. Why are you alone for Valentine’s Day? You’re certainly not ugly.”

Junmyeon’s eyes opened at that, “Well, after my ex-boyfriend sent an assassin after me, I don’t think I want the possibility of that happening again.”

Okay, Kris couldn’t blame him for that. Odds are, if an event like that were to happen again, and if it was a _different_ assassin, Junmyeon might not get as lucky to keep his life as he did with Kris.

“And yet you accepted an assassin’s offer for sharing pink champagne?”

Junmyeon grabbed one of the chocolates, popping it into his mouth, and then offering one to Kris, “Honestly, if I hadn’t accepted your bribe… you might’ve threatened me with a different offer. The pink champagne seemed the least harmful.”

Kris’s eyebrow rose as Junmyeon fed him the chocolate, “You’re an odd one, Junmyeon,” he mumbled around the piece.

“Would you have not threatened me though?”

Kris chewed the piece of chocolate for a moment before answering, “Not with violence, no.”

Junmyeon drained the rest of the champagne in his glass and moved to pour more into his glass, “Instead you bribe me with good drink and candles and a cute little teddy.” He grabbed the last strawberry, “I think I like this way. Throw in some kisses and some action with those fingers and I wouldn’t blab about whatever you did at the store.” By the time that he turned back to Kris, to feed him the chocolate fruit to him, he saw the way that Kris’s eyes had grew in size.

“You’re an odd one, Junmyeon,” Kris repeated, but that statement didn’t stop his mouth from dropping open to accept the strawberry.

Junmyeon’s eyes flicked between those lips back to Kris’s dark eyes, “I’m an odd one for noticing how unbelievably large your hands are?”

That wasn’t the first comment that Kris had received on his hands. Usually the ladies and men that he’d had one-night stands with loved them for multiple reasons. He’d noticed the way that Junmyeon watched his lips when he was fed the chocolates and strawberries, he just didn’t think the man would actually be bold enough to confess what he did.

Just as Junmyeon was about to sink his teeth into the left over part of the strawberry, Kris surged forward, catching Junmyeon by surprise in his drunken state, and even more when Kris’s lips connected with his. The taste of the strawberry and chocolate were mixed into the kiss as it deepened. The two pulled away from one another to set down their champagne and the leftover chocolate and then Kris was pushing Junmyeon down onto the couch, lips sealing onto the other’s.

Moaning into the kiss as that tongue slipped into his mouth, Junmyeon felt those large hands start to roam down his body, coming to the bottom of his sweater. As Kris pushed it up, fingertips leaving behind goosebumps as they trailed up, and Junmyeon had to pull away to wiggle out of the sweater. With it thrown somewhere in the living room, Kris was back with more kisses and touches, but they were aimed at the dark nipples and the toned abdominal lines of the shorter male’s. All leaving Junmyeon with tugging at the strands of Kris’s hair and arching into that warm and wet cavern.

Through glassy eyes, Junmyeon stared up at the ceiling of his living room, realization sinking in that he would probably be fucked on his couch… and that was an extra backache waiting to happen.

“Kr-Kris… let’s take this t-to the bedroom,” he gasped out when Kris pulled off one of his nipples with a pop. “Yeah? I don’t want to ruin my couch.”

Kris couldn’t argue with that. After he blew out the candles and helped Junmyeon up from the couch to stand up, the two made their way towards Junmyeon’s bedroom through kisses and groping until it escalated with Junmyeon falling onto his bed with Kris following suit, having discarded clothes on the way. The laughter from Junmyeon due to Kris almost tripping as he tried to get out of his pants was quickly swallowed up as Kris reclaimed those lips.

“You-You’re a hazard, Kris,” Junmyeon murmured out when he broke away from Kris’s lips to inhale a deep breath, his neck exposed to the trailing of kisses from the taller male.

Kris groaned against his neck, “It’s not my fault my pants like to tangle up my legs.” He resumed his work on Junmyeon’s chest, silencing any replies with breathy moans instead. One hand came up to the other nipple and twisted it while he continued sucking at the other.

Junmyeon moaned, arching up into that mouth. He blindly reached for the bedside table, fumbling for the condom and lube, as Kris refused to let up on the torture of his chest. When he grabbed those, he pushed at Kris’s shoulders, “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come before you even show me the benefit of those long fingers.”

“You have a way with words, Jun,” Kris grabbed the lube and was already coating his fingers with it.

Shrugging, Junmyeon kind of liked the small nickname, “It is the truth though.” He let Kris strip him of his briefs and let his legs fall open.

Kris’s middle finger came up to rub around the rim for a moment, he captured Junmyeon’s lips again just as he slipped it into the shorter male’s. He slid all the way to the knuckle, catching the sharp inhale from Junmyeon with his mouth, as he sought out that bundle of nerves. Thrusting his finger in and out, he finally struck at the one spot that Junmyeon’s legs tensing around him. When he pulled his finger out, he slipped in his ring finger alongside this time, opening up Junmyeon as he still struck that nerve.

“Mmmm… Kr-Kris-” Junmyeon panted against his mouth, toes curling up into the mattress.

Four fingers later, because with Kris’s reassurance that his hands weren’t the only large part of his body, Junmyeon was almost regretting his choice to seek out the giant of a man. But when that hard cock struck that spot inside him and kept hitting it with each thrust, he was left in tears and pleads for Kris to send him over the edge. For a clumsy hazard of a male, the taller male knew how to pleasure someone to the brink of almost insanity.

From the fingers that had Junmyeon almost crying out for relief to now, with those deep thrusts that he knew would have him walking awkwardly a week later, Junmyeon couldn’t get enough now. It was painful at first with how big Kris was, but the pleasure that came soon after was worth it.

Kris grabbed Junmyeon’s cock and stroke it with his thrusts, sending the man further over the edge as he finally exploded against his stomach with Kris burying himself deep into the man. Almost deeper than before.

When Kris collapsed over Junmyeon, his face buried into Junmyeon’s chest, the two tried to regain their breath as their bodies felt like they were boneless. It was a bit of a task for Junmyeon to bring a hand up to Kris’s hair, but he started rubbing the man’s scalp. The feeling of those fingers in his hair was almost enough to lull Kris to sleep but wearily, he pushed himself back up to pull out of Junmyeon. Slipping off the condom and tying it, he spied a trash can and tossed it towards the direction.

He moved back down to Junmyeon’s side, the shorter male’s fingers finding his hair again. “So was my kisses and fingers worth it?”

“Worth me not blabbing about anything you ever do? Completely,” Junmyeon grinned, groaning as he moved over onto his side to face Kris. “Although I won’t be able to walk tomorrow now, thanks to you and your horse dick.”

Kris laughed, “I told you that my hands weren’t the only big thing about me.” He looked down at Junmyeon’s soiled chest, “I’ll get you cleaned up.” He moved to get up from the bed and make his way over to the joined bathroom of Junmyeon’s.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, his foot caught onto one of the discarded pieces of clothes, sending him to the floor and sending Junmyeon into a fit of laughter.


End file.
